Lord of the Rings Mafia
| image = File:Lord_of_the_Rings.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = RainThinker and Pw0nzd | link = Lord of the Rings Mafia | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = Feb 1, 2009 | winningfaction = na | roster = # player #Prince_Marth85 #Social Darwin #Limey #A. Person #Reaymond #Awesomely-Awesome Person #Neptune #Riranor #Peace #Randro #Someguy #Clozo #JarZe #Twin Bro #twin_pop | first = Awesomely-Awesome Person & Riranor & Randro & Twin_pop | last = Prince_Marth85, Social Darwin, Limey, A. Person, Reaymond, Peace, Someguy, Clozo, JarZe, Twin Bro | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by RainThinker and Pw0nzd based on Lord of the Rings It began on February 1, 2009 and was later halted on February 24th, then does not appear to have restarted. Day 1 post was made Feb 12, Night 2 post was never made and all agreed to restart game later, though that never happened. Game Mechanics Rules Role Description The Fellowship: Not BTSC other than Frodo and Sam (or Merry and Pippin by their BTSC condition) Wins by killing all baddies, the Balrog, and Gollum if he has killed Frodo. #Frodo: Can follow a player to find out their action for that night. Frodo cannot be killed unless Sam is dead (Has BTSC with Sam) #Sam: Can prevent a player from acting for one night. (Cannot target the same player two times in a row) (Has BTSC with Frodo) #Aragorn: Can save a player every other night. #Gimli: Can beat a player into unconsciousness for insulting his short stature, so they cannot vote in the lynch vote for one day. #Legolas: Can use his elf eyes to see a player’s role once every turn. #Merry: Can invite a player to go partying somewhere every other turn, that player cannot be targeted that night, but cannot act that night either. (Player may accept or decline) If Merry is targeted by a mafiaso and he is partying with someone, both the players are affected by the mafiaso’s ability. If Merry invites Pippin to go partying, they find out each other’s roles and get BTSC. (cannot target same person twice in a row.) #Pippin: Can invite a player to go partying somewhere every other night, that player cannot be targeted that night, but cannot act that night either. (Player may accept or decline) If Pippen is targeted by a mafiaso and he is partying with someone, both the players are affected by the mafiaso’s ability. If Pippin invites Merry to go partying, they find out each other’s roles and get BTSC. (Pippin may not act the first night) (cannot target same person twice in a row) #Gandalf the Grey: Can mistake one player each night for the Balrog and tell them they “SHALL NOT PASS!” (Cannot act for that night). If Gandalf targets the Balrog, or the Balrog targets Gandalf, they will both die, after a certain period of time (only I know) he will come back as Gandalf the White with a new secret power. Gandalf dies normally if he is targeted by an attacker other than the Balrog. (cannot target same person twice in a row) #Arwen: Can save a player every night, but not the same player twice in a row. Undecided: Boromir: May choose at the beginning of the game whether he/she is going to be Goodie or Baddie. Once decided, he may kill a player every night. When Boromir is killed, whether in night or day, his role choice of goodie or mafiaso will be revealed along with his role. (Joins Fellowship: no BTSC, Joins Army of Mordor: BTSC) Army of Mordor: Wins if they outnumber innocents. Have BTSC #Wormtongue: Can change a player’s vote every day, can find a player’s role at night. #Saruman: Can steal a role’s ability every night. #The Witch King: Can attack every night. Secret: If he kills 3 people successfully, he may use his malevolent powers to resurrect one player from the dead. Independents: no BTSC. Win by their specific win conditions *Balrog: Can kill every other night. *Gollum: Can find a person’s role every turn, if he targets Frodo and Sam is dead, Gollum kills Frodo. If not, the attack fails by Sam saving Frodo. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Random Occurences: Sam and Frodo were both targeted to be killed on Night 1, But Sam saved Frodo before dying. The Balrog was the one to kill Sam, but was killed by Saruman immediatly afterwards. Arwen saves Prince_Marth85, who was Saruman. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Prince_Marth85 - Saruman #Social Darwin - Frodo #limeliam - Aragorn #A. Person - Boromir #Reaymond - Legolas #Awesomely-Awesome Person - Gimli - Killed by Boromir N1 #Neptune'sObsoleteVersion - Lynched D1 and found to be Arwen #Riranor - Sam - Killed by Balrog N1 #Peace*Out - Pippin #Randro - Gollum - Killed by Aragorn's special ablility N1 #Someguy - Merry #Clozobozo - Wormtongue #JarZe - Gandalf the grey #Twin Bro - The Witch King #twin_pop - Balrog - Killed by Army of Mordor N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games